Aether God of Midgard
by jCOOLn
Summary: After escaping the graveyard Harry lands in an abandoned construction sight. After looking for a safe place to stay, Harry is sucked into a portal that spits him out in front of the Aether/Ether which bonds to him bringing out the traits of his father which had been suppressed. Asgardian Harry/Harem/Magic/Possible Lemons. Harry/Infinity Gem/Aether/Ether Stone. Aether/Magic Powers


**[Aether God of Midgard Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Thor, or Marvel, so please don't sue me!}**

**XXX**

"Oh god!" Harry was having possibly the worst night of his life. He slowly pealed his face off of some kind of asphalt slap to look around. "Ok, it's official. I am getting the hell out of this country." He rolled over and tried to even out his breathing. "I thought living with the Dursley's was bad. But the magical world... it just sucks."

Looking around he noticed containers used to ship products and other things were oddly stacked on top of one another long ways, on the small parts leaving them standing up tall but not very balanced, and some of them were even stacked in a circle on top of one another like this was Stonehenge or something.

"Ok, either something strange is going on" spoke Harry as he rolled over onto his stomach. "Or something really freaky is going on. With the last of his remaining strength he was able to lift himself up enough to lean against a nearby wall. "Either way I want nothing to do with either of them."

It was odd he could be so calm. He had just escaped a near death experience with the man who had tried to kill him four times now. He had gotten away just like how he did every other time. With a bit of skill, a lot of arrogance on his enemy's side, and more luck than a gallon of Felix Felicia could grant someone.

"That god damn rat" spoke Harry as he pulled up his ragged sleeve that had been ripped to shreds by Wormtail and his shaking hands. "Not only did he slice me up, but the scare is going to look like that snake faced ass whole's mark." Closing his eyes and breathing to release his anger Harry counted backwards from ten.

_Actually, now that I think about it, every time my life has been put into danger ever since I entered Hogwarts has somehow been directly or indirectly caused by Voldemort or one of his followers. If I factor that in then the Dark Snake Face has nearly killed more more times this month than I have fingers. _Wow that was a troubling thought.

Trying to distance himself from what happened in the Graveyard and what was happening now, Harry looked up and groaned. It was night time. It wasn't that big of a shocker really. He had started the third task at dark, he had fought in the graveyard at dark, so one little wormhole trip shouldn't have taken very long.

Still, Harry wished to distance himself from what he had seen. The light leaving Cedric's eyes had been something of a shocker for him. He had seen magic do so many wonderful things, and yet when he saw that beautiful green light touch Cedric, it's beauty because something a terrible beauty. Something that mortal gaze upon yet have no real idea of what they are seeing. Hmph, seemed seeing death at work has made him some kind of sentimental.

He figured he couldn't be to far away from Hogwarts. Possibly somewhere in England or even in France, but nowhere further than that. He was sure that the distance he went given the circumstances would be praise worthy, but he was no Merlin. He couldn't get anywhere in the world by apparition, at least that is what he figured he did.

Seemed the Great Harry Potter's best skill was squeezing out whatever bit of talent he had and mixing it with a whole lot of luck to get him out of sticky situations. He was about to be killed, so he wished himself away basically. Gathered up his magic and unleashed it like a big blast. Worked he figured, so hey, no complaining.

"Still" spoke Harry though some thought it was odd to talk to one's self. "I can't spend the night here of all places." The place looked like it was in the middle of some industrial sight, so either homeless, the authorities, or even worse would probably find him if he fell asleep in the parking lot.

Seeing as he didn't want any of those to find him he mustered up his little remaining strength and began to hobble towards the building. It didn't look new... in fact it kind of looked run down. But he was sure that he would be able to find somewhere safe in the upper floors while he hid himself away.

For a minute he though he heard a popping sound. Looking around he didn't see anyone, so that was good, but best of all there wasn't some deranged freak with a snake life face waving a piece of wood around trying to kill him.

_Wait a second, _thought Harry as he began to fumble around checking his pockets before he started to cuss out in his head again. _Damn it! I left my wand in the graveyard! Now how am I supposed to do anything... well then again I don't think ill get away with using underage magic again so it's probably for the best._

Sighing in his resignation Harry continued to move towards the building as quickly and silently as he possibly could. When he got into the main lobby he looked around to make sure there was no signs of life and almost breathed a sigh of relief until he felt a powerful pulse of magic.

_Ahh, crap what was that?_ Harry looked around, but he didn't feel any new magic pulses. That meant that someone either left on their own, or someone arrived on their own. Either way he had to avoid them at all costs.

Proceeding with even more cation then before Harry opened a door to enter a very large room that had a massive industrial vehicle inside of it. Harry paused in his steps and looked around. The room was saturated with magic, but he couldn't feel anyone nearby.

_Maybe its lingering magic? Someone cast a charm in this room or something and left it, or a protection spell perhaps? Whatever it is things are starting to get freaky._

Harry kept his eyes on the railing to make sure nobody was watching him from the second story, before he messed up and tripped. To his shame the raggedy clothing that he was so used to wearing got caught under his feet causing him to fall forward and go face first into the concrete floor.

"Damn that hurts" spoke Harry as he pulled himself back up. Unfortunately the back of his head came in quick contact with the front of the industrial truck. "Crap that hurts too!" Harry didn't want to be loud but if he hit his head one more time he was going to lose it.

Harry picked his head up but noticed there were no tires close to his face. _What the... _That was as far as Harry got before his jaw practically hit the floor. Above him, floating through the air like a bubble, was that massive industrial vehicle.

"What the hell is going on" whispered Harry to himself. He watched the truck just kind of float there for a moment before he grabbed hold of it and genitally pulled it down towards the ground. "This is getting really freaky, and I am seriously starting to question if staying here is a good idea or not."

Despite the oddity Harry couldn't resist the opportunity to jump up into the air. Just like the big metal vehicle he went souring through the air as if he had no weight. It was quite fun and relaxing given it seemed there was no gravity in the room at the moment.

After he got that out of his system Harry quickly left the room. Questions started to form in his head at rapid pace trying to understand just what was going on. He didn't know any continuous spell that negated gravity, especially one that did so without someone present. The first year spell that they learned to lift feathers was one thing, but to life something as heavy as industrial equipment that no doubt weight a few tons was a completely different story.

As he was walking Harry felt magic around him act up once more. This time it felt different than it had earlier, but it was not the type of magic he was used to. It felt smoother? Stronger maybe? It just felt more... natural, like a force of nature was doing this instead of humans.

He eventually got to a set of stairs. Not really giving it much thought he began to ascend the stair while his mind went over what he had seen so far. He quickly pressed himself against the wall though when he felt what he presumed was someone apparating.

He looked around and other than a small stone falling through the air there was nothing. Shrugging his shoulders he continued on with what he was doing until the sensation happened again. Hiding himself again, but looking around a bit more, he was confused when he saw nothing, besides a stone falling through the air like last time.

Strange, he felt like he just went through daja vu. He waited this time, and just like the last two times he felt that strange sensation once again. And just like last time that same stone fell down through the air in the same place it had the last to previous times.

_What the hell is going on? _Harry slowly approached the railing and looked down. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he looked up. Again he didn't see anything strange, until that stone came out of nowhere and smacked him right in the face. "Damn that hurt! What's with the face today? Huh?"

After getting over that Harry watched with amazement as that stone fell from above again and disappeared just like last time. It seemed to just be happening on it's own. Harry watched for a few minutes before grabbing a wrench that was just lying around and dropped it over the edge.

To his shock the wrench disappeared just like the stone, and fell exactingly the same amount of time later as the intervals between the stone. "I wonder what is going on" spoke Harry, more to himself than anyone else. "Does this place sit on a natural magic site like Hogwarts does? Or is this something else?"

Wracking his brain for a moment Harry thought about seeing what would happen if a living being tried to do the same. Then again he realized he just escaped death's waiting embrace not two hours ago, so maybe he should try to avoid putting his life on the line for a while.

The higher he went up the colder it seemed to get. There were leaves up at the top for some reason, which wasn't because a tree was nearby because there were not many trees that grew as high as he was up. Probably a hobo or something brought the leaves to sleep on, which wasn't good for Harry.

He was about to turn around when a powerful gust of wind assaulted his back. He would have wondered how wind could have been generated at such a strong level inside an enclosed area like he was in, but the power quickly increased and he was sucked through the air.

He thought he was about to get a face full of concrete again, but right before he slammed into the wall it all disappeared and he was standing in a dark cave ledge. Of course the ledge he was standing on seemed like it hovered over a seemingly endless chasm, so understandably he backed away from it as quickly as possible.

"What the hell is with tonight" spoke Harry as he looked around at the creepy ass place he was in. "First I get nearly get killed by the maze and all the crap in it. Then I nearly get killed by ole snake face and his goons. Now it seems the laws of physics and nature are freaking trying to kill me!"

looking around Harry noticed he was standing on top of some kind of black stone. His mind depicted creepy statues dedicated to Voldemort that these stones would no doubt be made into if that creepy bastered ever found this place.

"Am I underground?" He looked around and noticed that he could hear water, the roof and walls looked like a natural cave formation, and the darkness all indicated that he was probably right. "Great, no really this is just perfect. Escaped the most evil wizard in all time just to starve to death in a pocked of the earth probably half way to the core of the freaking planet."

Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them Harry turned around and wished he hadn't. In the middle of the ledge he was on was a massive black stone that looked like it had been cut in half and then stuck back on top of itself. That wouldn't have been so bad, but the disturbing glowing red light in the center the was pulsating with power, was probably not good.

Looking behind the big stone, Harry saw a tunnel in the side of the wall. Looking at the tunnel and then at the glowing red light, Harry came to a conclusion. "Yea I am going to stick with the dark tunnel." He began to walk around it, trying to even avoid touching the stone all together, when he started to hear some strange sound.

He paused and gulped down his fear. Slowly he turned his head and wished that he hadn't. The two stones were floating not even a foot apart from one another. They were glowing on their ends until a glowing red and black light fluid seemed to secrete from them and float through the air in between them.

"Yea... that probably not good."

The black and red liquid started to move through the air like water straight for him. "Ok, its really not good" spoke Harry as he tried to run away as quickly as he could.

It was all in vain though. The strange floating red liquid that somehow was able to float in mid air and move through the water on it's on initiative quickly caught up with the tired boy and smashed into his back. Harry let out a scream of pain as he fell to the black stone floor beneath him.

The black and red liquid started to seep into his wounds and skin moving about him all the while. The pain in his body that seemed to be in every cell he had was intense beyond words, but the pain in his forehead where his scar was was beyond imagination.

Harry laid there, in to much pain to even scream, until a high pitched scream echoed all throughout the darkness erupted from Harry's forehead. A black smokey liquid erupted from the lighting bolt scar with a truly terrifying face before it dissipated into nothing.

After that Harry's body went slack and he resigned himself to the pain. There was a black like liquid running down his face but he paid it no mind. He was surrounded by that black and red liquid that was entering his body, and his mind was so numb that all he could do was hope he could pass out.

It seemed for once Fate was on his side, as his eyes closed slowly before the black and red world he was surrounded by went all to black.

**XXX**

On Asgard, Heimdall's eyes widened with shock. He had been watching the son of Thor, as he had done ever since the boy had been born, but now all of a sudden the boy was missing. It was as if he disappeared from reality. He quickly searched for the boy, and nearly fell over where he found him.

Quickly, Heimdall pulled his massive Uru sword from the Rainbow Bridge and ran off towards the capital. The All-Father needed to know what was going on. He knew the All-Father would not be happy, but he would understand when he hear what he had to say.

**XXX**

Inside the throne room Odin was dealing with his own family problems. It seemed that Loki was going to act like a child no matter what he did or what evidence was placed before him. Really the boy was beyond lucky. If he had been anyone else he would be dead right now.

He had done just about every act of treason in the book. Attempt to murder the reining king, allowing assassin in the castle to kill his people, stealing priceless powerful object that could cause untold disasters, impersonating a king, attempt at genocide of an entire race, and so much more.

If it wasn't for his wife he would have took Loki's head off of his shoulders the moment he woke up from his Odin-Sleep. He had done more kind things for this boy than he had done nearly anyone else in his entire life, and people had done many kind things for him without ever wanting anything in return.

"Loki, Laufeyson, you have been brought before me with multiple charges of treason, theft, attempt of murder, as well as various other crimes. How do you plead."

"As king of Asgard I was above the law-"

"A king is not above the law! A king if anything is to follow the law more precisely than any other under it!" Odin eyes his adoptive son, wondering if he should just do away with the boy. It would certainly save him much headache.

"What is so wrong with killing those beasts! They have tried to kill you, us, the humans you and Thor seem so intent on protecting, and so many others! They should be all killed for their crimes" shouted Loki.

Odin eyed his adopted son for a moment before nodding his head. "Perhaps you are correct my son" spoke Odin causing Loki to smile. Odin made a hand gesture and some of the guards walked over and held Loki down.

"What is this" demanded Loki as he tried to struggle against his assailants. "Father what is going on."

"I am only taking your advice my son" spoke Odin with cold eyes as he looked down on Loki. "I am not sure if this is the correct path, so after I kill you and find out how I feel, I will put the destruction of the Jotun Race on pause."

"You can't do that" shouted Loki as he tried to get as far away from his father as he could.

Odin paused and then looked down at Loki with a slightly confused look on his face. "I do not understand Loki. Were you not the one who just said we should kill all the Jotun? Well then why are you trying to stop me. After all, you are a Jotun? Or could this be just another one of Loki's hypocritical moments were he feels he is above everyone and everything and therefore the rules do not apply to him?"

Loki glared at his father so viciously that he was sure it would cause the man to burst into flames. Odin saw the look and couldn't help but grin at the effect he had on his cocky, lying, snake like adopted son. The boy needed a serious reality check.

"You see there Loki" began Odin as he sat back down on his throne. "You are not a king. You are not an Asgardian. And after your actions you are no longer royalty, a prince, nor are you my son."

Loki's eyes got wide, but he grit his teeth and began to shout at Odin. "Then who will be king after you? Do you plan to put that muscle bound idiot on the throne? Even after all I have done for you and this kingdom!"

"You see the trunk but not the leaves or the roots of the tree Loki. You don't really care about the people you rule or their health. I don't even believe you care who you rule, so long as you can put a crown on your head and call yourself king." The statement hung in the air though Loki's and Odin's eyes never broke contact. "You are obsessed with the idea of being a king, but are to childish and arrogant to understand what it takes to be a good king."

Before the trial could go any further Heimdall marched into the room at a swift pace. Odin knew that Heimdall would not do such a thing without good reason and the look in his eyes told Odin that this was a serious event.

"Heimdall why do you disturb this courtroom while it is in session?"

Heimdall fell to one knee and bowed to his king. "My lord, grave news has befallen a member of your family."

Odin stood up, believing that either his wife or his true son had been seriously injured, but before he could say anything Thor walked into the courtroom with his mother in tow. Not understanding what was going on, he looked back down at Heimdall. He quickly waved his hand and ordered the man to stand up.

"What is going on dear" spoke Frigga as she walked to her husband's side.

"I am not sure anymore" spoke Odin as he looked from Loki, to Thor, to Frigga, before looking at Heimdall once again. "What is the meaning of this Heimdall? You told me a member of my own family was in danger, and yet they are all here, safe and sound."

Heimdall looked over at Thor, before looking at his kind hoping the man would understand what he really didn't wish to say out loud. "My king, perhaps it would be best to speak of this in a less... crowded area."

"I have no time for this Heimdall! I must judge this trial before anything else so tell me what is going on this instant!"

Heimdall swallowed a lump in his throat but nodded his head. "My king... your grandson is in mortal danger."

**[Fifteen Minutes Later]**

Frigga stared her husband in the eyes, though Odin tried to advert his gaze.

"Dear, what is going on?"

Odin sighed. He had never thought that anyone would ever figure out about Thor's mortal son. He should have tried the think harder when Heimdall entered his courtroom so disgruntled. He should have been calm, but it seemed his laps in control had cost him.

"Dear, do you remember when Thor got drunk and challenged the Dwarf king in his own home?" Frigga nodded, though Loki grinned like he won somehow and Thor actually looked ashamed. "And do you remember the punishment I gave him?"

Thor and Loki both looked at their adoptive/mother and saw her eyes widen a bit. Now they were really curious about what was going on. At first they thought there father had been unfaithful, but now it seemed to be going in a direction Thor didn't like even more.

"I stripped him of his god hood, reverted him to child form, and then sent him to live in Midgard to live as a human with no memory of his godly life or power." Thor narrowed his eyes a bit. He didn't remember that happening at all. "He lived on Midgard for nearly thirty years not knowing who he really was, just living the life a a normal human." Odin stood up and began to pace. "I did this in order to teach him humility and to appreciate that which he already possesses."

"But something went wrong" spoke Frigga, her eyes watering a bit.

Odin nodded his head before looking down towards Thor. "Yes something did go terribly wrong. In his human form Thor was murdered along with the family he brought together."

"WHAT" shouted Thor as he took a few steps forward brandishing Mjolnir as if he were going to attack his own father. "Why was I never told father! WHY!"

Odin look at his son passively. Trying to find some way to convince his son, whom it seemed just learned patience, to curb the destructive urge he no doubt possessed at the moment.

"Hmph, it seems he can die" spoke Loki in a smug kind of way, "even if it was only while human."

"Yes you were killed. And because of that I wiped your memories of your time on Midgard. The traumatic experience could have caused you sever harm, and you no doubt would have wished to return to Midgard to exact vengeance upon the one who slew your family."

"As is my right!" Thor was breathing heavily. He had been human? He had been killed? Who did it, and why? Who was this family he had? Was he married, dating... dear god did he have children? And what of them? Were they dead or did they survive.

"But that would have caused chaos!" Odin was not one to be challenged, but the circumstances was... not good for him to say the least. "What would the humans think seeing a being from their legends come down in a beam of light to wreck havoc on their world in his per suite of justice?"

"So it was ok for someone to murder your own son and his family just to keep a few humans from panicking for a bit!"

"They were human" shouted Odin with rage in his eyes. "Even if they had lived they would have died soon after as is their fate. They live, they breed, then they die. They do all of this in a short term of a hundred years. Our lives stretch thousands of years across time. For you to cause so many far reaching problems for a family who in a blink of your eyes would be gone is not worth it!"

The courtroom went silent, but the look Thor was giving him said it all. He turned his head, not wishing to look upon his son's face any longer, only to come eye to eye with his wife. The look she gave him cut him so deep he didn't even realize it was possible.

"I have lost faith in you, Odin Bornson" spoke Frigga as she gazed upon him with cold indifferent eyes. "For you to judge your decedents based upon their race instead of their actions is an act I previously believed you incapable of."

Before things could get any worse Heimdall cut across this little family spat. "Sir, I come bearing bad tidings as you surely remember. I don't know what it is, but the boy has come across some type of object that has caused him great pains. I have also seen him changing my lord."

"Changing?"

"It only happened after the object came into contact with him, but some type of creature came from the boy's body, and after that his human form began to change but before I could figure out what was going on he disappeared again."

"This creature you speak of, what is it" asked Thor, eying Heimdall closely.

"I am not sure my prince, but what I do know is it was an evil creature made up of evil dark magic." Heimdall then lowered his head again. "I have never seen such a form of dark magic. But I also saw something else. It was a piece of a soul though I believe the soul to be human."

"Humans are incapable of using magic" spoke Loki, deciding to put his two since in. "It is know that they are able to manipulate energies only when a powerful magical object is on their world. It would take thousands of years for them to change enough to create and manipulate magic on their own even if a powerful magical object was unknowingly bathing them in it's energy."

"And yet Heimdall's eyes have never been wrong before" spoke Odin, though he gave no tone as to a chummy relationship with his son at the moment.

"Can you find him Heimdall?"

"Thor this is not the time for rash-"

"You have made your choices father" shouted Thor. "Now I will make my own. Now can you or can you not find him Heimdall?"

"If my prince wishes it, it can be done, but not against my king's orders."

Everyone turned to look at Odin who seemed to be caught between a rock and a hard place. He looked at his wife and wished he hadn't. His son Thor was glaring at him and Loki was grinning like a Cashire Cat. He sighed but nodded his head none the less.

"You have my blessing to find this mortal son of yours Thor."

That was all Thor needed as he rushed out of the courtroom with Heimdall hot on his tail. Frigga didn't say anything to her husband and ignored Loki completely as she walked out of the room silently. Loki got up and stretched a bit.

"I think ill leave as well" spoke Loki, but he was grabbed by the guards.

"Oh no you don't" spoke Odin. "We still have much to discus."

"Damn!"

**XXX**

"Hurry up and do it!"

"I am trying you moron, but the knife isn't cutting his skin!"

"Damn it did you steal another shitty knife?"

"No, its name brand and everything" spoke the raggedy voice. "It's what them lads use to skin large animals after blastin em with dem sprayers!"

"Move aside" spoke the raspy voice causing Harry's face to scrunch up slightly. "Weakling like ain't got no business doin stuff like dis. Probably don't even know were the kidney is."

Harry felt a cold hand touch his stomach before pressure was applied. He had just begun to come out his dreams when he heard the voices. At first he was still in la la land, but slowly he began to wake up. What he was hearing didn't sound so good for him though.

He stole a glimpse and his breath caught a bit. He was in a bathroom of some kind with two raggedy looking people standing beside him. Their teeth were black and yellow, their skin was patchy and nasty, and their clothing looked like it had gone through a natural disaster.

What made it even worse was one of them was holding a knife. Harry didn't know much about homeless people but he did know that they didn't subjugate themselves to many bathes due to not really needing to and not being able to.

With clothing that bad there was no telling where that knife had been. It could have AIDs or something on it and he would never know until later when the symptoms came on. That was not something Harry wanted. To be the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-AIDs just wasn't a good title after all.

He began to try and move, but realized these guys were not as stupid as he had hoped. His hands and feet were tied up using zip line that wasn't giving him any slack.

"Looks like the kid is coming to" spoke the raggedy as he looked down at Harry. "Hey ya mate? Hope your not to cold, wouldn't want you to bleed out now would we?"

Harry didn't get what was so funny until he moved again and heard a strange sound. Looking down he noticed he was in a tub full of ice. Looking around his heart began to race with fear. It was like one of those horror movies where the killer gutted the victims to actually eat them or something.

Dear god why did shower scenes have to be so freaky!

"Sorry kid, but we ain't doctors" spoke the one with the knife as he grinned rather cruelly "We ain't got no anesthesia and we ain't givin you none of our drugs either... so your just going to have to make due."

Harry tried to role away as fast as he could. His heart was racing and he knew he needed to get away. Unfortunately Mr. Raggedy grabbed hold of him and held him down with all of his crack headed body weight, though for a grown man it wasn't much.

He watched with horror as Mr. Raspy went to stab him in his side. The blade descended slowly as if his attackers wanted to prolong his suffering. Once the blade touched skin Harry closed his eyes and looked away. When he didn't feel any pain he looked back but was confused at what he was seeing.

Mr. Raspy was pressing down with all of his might with the point of the blade pressed against his skin, but no matter what he did the blade wouldn't penetrate the skin. Hell, the skin barely made a depression for that matter. If he wasn't so scared Harry would have questioned when he got a faint six pack, but now wasn't the time.

"Damn it do it already! This kid is freaking strong!"

"Dumb ass can't you see I'm trying!" Mr. Raspy had already broke out into a sweat by now. "The damn brat's skin just doesn't want to budge! I sweat its like trying to stab someone with a Teflon vest on or something!"

Harry just wanted to get away from these people. He wished they were gone. He didn't even care if they were dead at this point. He was tired of being attacked. And he was seriously tired of being a victim.

As if to answer his prayers a powerful surge flooded his body. Harry's eyes went wide and though he couldn't see it his eyes went from a killer curse green to a blood red color with a black ring around his pupil. A powerful blast of red and black energy destroyed the room and sent to two attemptive murders flying.

The ice that had been in the tube was liquified and blasted all over the bathroom. The zip ties that had kept his hands and feet still were turned to dust. His attackers were blasted through the room. One of them hit the mirror causing it to fall and cut the main artery in his neck meaning he wouldn't make it much longer, and the other one seemed to have smashed his head hard against the wall and wasn't moving either.

Harry didn't feel any pity for them. They got what they deserved in his opinion. Freaking harvesting organs off of unwilling people. It was a disgusting thing to do, but from what he heard on the news it made real good money on the black market.

After checking himself to make sure he was fine he ran out the door not giving his attackers a second glance. He had to get out of this country. It wanted him dead for some reason and he wasn't going to find out the hard way.


End file.
